This invention of a center rear view mirror bracket pertains to the military HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle—Truck, Utility: Cargo/Troop Carrier, 1¼ Ton, 4×4, M998, N.S.N. #23-20-01-107-7155) series vehicles. The military HMMWV series vehicles were not equipped with a center rear view mirror.